


Heaven's Fury

by StarkRogers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/pseuds/StarkRogers
Summary: Prompt fill for theTadfield Advertiser Kink Meme for Good Omens!"I believe it was made clear you were to leave us alone," Aziraphale said, and his voice made the air rumble like a lion's roar. Ephemeral wings, four - or maybe six, covered in eyes, spread in a haze behind him, barely visible in the harsh white light, shimmering and terrible to see.





	Heaven's Fury

Hell hath no fury like a rightious man; Hell had no shadow dark enough to blot out the furious vengeance that shone in the heart of the defender. A flaming sword was only ablaze when needed; when there were wrongs to right. He hadn't understood that at first - when he had given it away at the Garden he'd simply felt it the right thing to do.

Now the flames were white; outshone only by the fury in his eyes, glowing gold and eagle-sharp. The stark brilliance of the light turned everything around him to black and white, his skin to marble, all color drained by the purity of anger. Even the demons that cowered before him looked faded and gray in the blinding radiance.

"I believe it was made clear you were to leave us alone," Aziraphale said, and his voice made the air rumble like a lion's roar. Ephemeral wings, four - or maybe six, covered in eyes, spread in a haze behind him, barely visible in the harsh white light, shimmering and terrible to see. 

He took a step forward and the ground beneath him trembled as though he somehow weighed more than a man. Stubborn as an ox, and just as immovable. The demons before him whimpered, their corporeal bodies turning to ash as the demonic animal manifestations buried themseleves in the ground, escaping back to Hell. 

For a moment there was only the crackle of the flames burning on the sword, and then a dusty cough croaked into a voice behind him.

"Probably a good idea to turn off the light show before turning around, angel."

Aziraphale turned, the radiant fury fading as his eyes fell upon the one whom he'd been protecting. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale breathed, softness returning to his voice. 

"Didn't know you had it in you," Crowley rasped, hesitantly peeking through the fingers of the hand held in front of his eyes. Aziraphale reached down and took the hand, pulling Crowley to his feet. He looked a bit abashed, now that it was all over.

"Oh well, you know," Aziraphale flustered, trying to dust Crowley off. "They were going to kill you! Into oblivion! Not just discoporeate, but -"

"Shh," Crowley said, pressing a finger to Aziraphale's lips. Aziraphale blinked, then deflated obediently. "I'm quite impressed," Crowley added, quirking a smile. 

"Oh don't say that," Aziraphale said, looking aghast. "I don't enjoy the whole 'rightious vengeance' thing, you know that very well, when in two thousand years have I ever -"

He's cut off again by a firmer press of fingers against his mouth.

"I thought I told you to hush."

"Don't expect it to become a regular thing," Aziraphale mumbled with difficulty, because Crowley's figners were still pressing against his lips. They weren't the only thing pressing against him, Aziraphale realized rather suddenly. Crowley was close, from head to toe as a matter of fact. 

"I am only going to say this once, so you had best listen intently," Crowley whispered, and Aziraphale leaned in despite himself, looking up into Crowley's face. Then his eyes fluttered closed quite against his will as Crowley's fingers slid away from his mouth, replaced at the same moment with his lips. 

The sword faded as Aziraphale's hands came up, wrapping around Crowley, holding him close with fluttering hands.

Several hours later, and they'd somehow found themselves back in London, debauched, breathless, and quite naked in Aziraphale's bedroom above his bookshop. 

"You never actually said anything," Aziraphale muttered thoughtfully, brushing his fingers through Crowley's hair. Crowley made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Don't make me say it again," he grunted, opening one slitted eye.

"I think you might have to, I don't think I quite understood the first time," Aziraphale said lightly, his cheeks turning pink.

**Author's Note:**

> So all of the animal references are because Aziraphale is described as being a Cherub (not a fat baby with wings, even though in American English that's also a cherub) and they've got 4 heads: ox, eagle, man and lion, as well as 4 to 6 wings depending on the mythology, covered in eyes, so I wanted to incorporate all of that!


End file.
